Saving Ireen
by DarkNova0
Summary: Landing on the planet Ireen,Will and his friends are in the middle of and interplanetary war! Through their travels they are forced through battles, losses, and betrayals… this is the first part of the Ireen trilogy. Please R


Saving Ireen©

by DarkNova0

Book I:

The War of Blood

Chapter I

"Blue-3! Come here. Blue-6, one more outburst like that and your butt is fired!" Master Chief said. Will A.K.A Blue-3 had just charged an assault on Master Chief. Something had flown out of his ear as he grimaced and said, "Soon we will be everywhere…Soon."

Will wore a blue sweat shirt, jeans, and glasses. He had brown hair and eyes with no specific color. Pretty small and smart for his age, he joined The Resistance at age 11. Obviously he was a PC nerd because he was asked to work at the lab and most of the technical areas of the base. The Resistance was having a party because The Flood had just been destroyed.

"Red-2…turn that music off," Master Chief said. "Ok," Red-2 said as he tried to turn it off. As he did, a song came on. "I like big butts and I cannot lie." Everyone looked at Red-2. "Hey everyone, Big Butts!" Clone 143 a.k.a Red-2 said nervously.

Will was also a video game fanatic. Usually every mission he planned was based on a game. Most of the time, it was based on a Metroid game. When there wasn't any similarity to a game, he let Master Chief decide.

"Mitch I was just about to beat the-""How many times must I tell you, NOT to call me Mitch?" he asked sternly. "Uh… about a lot?" Master Chief rolled his eyes. _For a kid genius he's pretty dull_, he thought. "Will…" _I'm going to regret this_, Master Chief thought. "You are being assigned a mission." Complete silence. _Oh, great. Everyone heard_, he thought. Then everyone except Will and Master Chief laughed.

Chapter II

I was shocked. "Mi- I mean Master Chief, what the heck are you thinking?" I yelled. "I don't even have one of those Hi-Tech suit thingy-thingys!"

Just then a beautiful girl came in. Will had never seen her, nor had she ever seen him. "Hey Will! I'd like you to meet, Becky," Master Chief said. "Humana, humana, humana, humana," I stupidly said.

Master Commander walked in. _Oh great, now I have two people to get rid of_, he thought.

"Will, you will be working with Becky," Master Chief said. "Thank you, thank you," I said quietly to myself. "First talk to Red-2." _Da-gumit! He's going to KILL me!_, I thought.

Chapter III

"Okay, you can work with Becky," Master Commander said in an annoyed tone. "Okay, Capt. Airhead," I said under my breath. "What as that?" "Uh…" BOOM! The wall blew up with a mixture of rock, metal, fire, and smoke. Enemies came in by the plentitude!

Master Commander yelped. He pulled out a sniper and shot out the nearest hunter. "Take this and run or shoot!" He handed me a plasma rifle," Just don't shoot with your eyes closed!" "Ummm, Master Commander, I don't know how to say this but, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOO…"

A Hunter grabbed me and lifted me by the throat, right in front of his mouth. "Aww, come on! You really need to either try breath mints or toothpaste dude because GOSH, you're breath could kill

65 adults!" I said.

Master Commander jumped suddenly and shot the hunter's head leaving me suspended in mid-air. "If anyone is gonna kill him, it's gonna be me!" Master Commander muttered.

As I got up I saw a grunt behind Master Commander and I threw a plasma grenade at it. BOOM. Master Chief came in and asked, "What is going on in here?" "Enemies came barging in sir, we had to attack!"

A familiar voice said, "Ahahahah! Fools! May your carcasses rot in Dimension-X!" It was… Darren (old friend… long story…)! "Darren? Whoa," was all I got out before Master Chief, Master Commander, Andy, Jeremy,and I were flying through

D-X.

Chapter IV

We landed in a cold, icy, barren wasteland. A stranger walked past. I went up and asked him where we were and what the date was. The stranger replied, saying we were in Ireen. 3,000,199 was the year.

"Holy crap," I heard Jeremy say. "How exactly do we get home?" he asked. "We don't," I heard Master Chief say devilishly.

"Ok… Master Chief has gone wacko so Will? What do we do?" I heard Andy ask. "Wait, we don't wanna leave without killing this 'Darren' person, right?" Master Chief replied.

"Well, now that we are in a new dimension, his allies will be after us! He's right yall," I said. "Which way should we go?" Jeremy asked. Everyone pointed in a different direction. "Okay…one…two…three!" Everyone pointed again.

_Many hours of discussing and swearing later…_

"Then it's decided. We move east," Master Chief said. "I think we should avoid using our ranking names, so, Master Commander, your name is Nick again. Master Chief… yeah," I said.

Master Chief made a shocked and disgusted look on his face, but you couldn't see it because of his helmet. "Ok… call me Mitch."

Chapter V

Moving east, we saw dust. A huge wall of dust getting bigger by the second!

"C'mon you mangy lot 'o crap!" the Dark General shouted. The captain was as big as a mountain! The army of huge stone, ice, and steel warriors groaned and mumbled. With a lot of one thousand warriors, food had run low.

"Hey! There's light and a number of dark specks over there! We're moving towards them and it looks like there moving toward us!" said a soldier. "Shadow Hawk!" yelled the General. A black bird as huge as one of the warriors flew to the captain. "See who walks on our land!"

A brief second passed by then a burst of snow. The Shadow Hawk was coming!

I saw an explosion of snow. A humongous figure was seen standing as the dust cleared. A black streak jetted up into the air. "We are soooo busted!" said Andy in a tone that sounded humorous.

Chapter VI 

"Attack the intruders!" came a booming voice. "Aww… C'mon! We just fought like…one…two…three… one thousand five hundred sixty-eight Hunters! Don't we ever get a break?" Nick yelled. "Obviously not!" Mitch yelled. "CHARGE!" Jeremy and Andy screamed together. A black figure flew from the sky, picked up Jeremy in its huge talons, and flew a good 60,000ft in the air, then dropped him.

Chapter VII

Swords clanked. Bodies fell screaming. A horn sounded. "We shall go? To help these barbarians? I will not!" a girl yelled. "Oot dab. Ew lliw thgif ot eht hsinif," came the loud reply.

Millions of bird-like creatures filled the sky. "I really hope they are on our team," Andy said.

"I wonder when I'll hit the ground," Jeremy said. A Bird-like creature came and caught Jeremy in its talons. "Not again!" Jeremy moaned.

Screams. Bodies. Wounds. Deaths. It was like a nightmare. The Dark General walked up to me, axe in hand. He brought it down as hard as it could.

Andy jumped in front of me. "Andy! No!" I yelled. He ginned slyly, as the axe cut him to ribbons. Then the General fled the battle. Andy lay on the ground. Dead.

Chapter VIII

Andy had fallen. Many lives were lost in a battle caused by us…, Will thought sadly.

Book II:

The Traitor

Chapter XI

We slowly walked from our dead friend's grave. It had been a week since Andy's downfall, and 5 months since we were transported here, to Ireen. We decided it was best to depart.

There was only one person whom we were after. Darren. Darren was the only person who we were after. He was the reason we were here. And "here" meaning the desolate, icy-rock planet that is Ireen.

"This is bull," Nick stated. "Well, duh! We are on a freaking deserted planet, 'cept for some Natives. This world is saying to me,' Get the heck off of my planet!'," I said angrily.

"What happened to your vocabulary? It's been growing since we got here!" Mitch asked. I shot him an evil glance. "I've had some help," I replied sourly.

"Wot's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy asked. "We-ll… WE think Will is going emo on us," Mitch answered.

"Am not! ... OK, maybe a little, but yall go emo from time to time right?" We continued our trek northward. We traveled until nightfall, and then got settled into our make-shift beds.

Chapter XI

We awoke to find spears to our necks. "Disarm yourselves… NOW!" one of our captors commanded nervously. We were all reluctant to part with our weapons, but we didn't want bloodshed, so we obeyed. They did not know we had plasma rifles strapped to our chests though.

"Now stand and let our slaves blindfold you. If there is any sign of rebellion-" "Relax dude!" I told him. We were temporarily blinded as they led us to their base. We walked for a time, until a point when we thought we might get frostbite. Then, the group halted.

"Sconvia des quesonopa," someone said. A grinding noise filled the air and the group was on the move again.

We were asked to remove our blindfolds when we stopped again. We stood at the entrance to a beautiful ice cave with superior details! Stain ice (or glass) lined the wall of the cave, and statues stood on either side of us (cannot give out anymore details…).

We stared on awe at the gorgeous room. I soon realized that there were people everywhere. The others apparently already noticed. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. As he moved to the light, we stared in shocked disbelief at the person in front of us. Nick Singleton!

Chapter XII

"What the heck? Nick? What're ya doing up there?" Jeremy asked. He was puzzled as we all were. Nick only grinned and said," This is all mine! Ireen will soon be as well!" "Hem?" His grin widened. "Holy crap! Yall are so friggin' stupid! I'm the leader of Dimes Ion!" "What!" we all exclaimed.

I leaned to my pals and whispered," You keep this fiend busy. I'm gonna summon an old friend." The pair immediately pulled their rifles from their shirts and shot at everything in sight. I slowly drew a summoning circle on the ground. After that was over, I began to chant. The circle lit with a greenish light.

"We can hold 'em for ten more seconds  
Will! Hurry u-"BOOM Smoke filled the small cavern. When it cleared, an average sized, fifteen year old red-head stood in the middle of the room. "What the heck?" he yelled. I grinned widely as I said," 'Lo William!"

Chapter XIIV

"Dang man! The years have flown! You're fifteen right?" he cried out. "Yeah. Fifteen…" I was too focused on the battle to pay attention. I handed him a gun. "Start shooting. Now," I commanded, running in to help. The traitor wasn't in the cavern, so I guessed he got out. I was still too focused on getting out alive to care.

Five hours later…

How many died?

Oh my… Where's his face? Thoughts like this ran through my head from after I awoke from unconsciousness. I was told I was whacked on the head, and fell to the ground.

The group quickly passed into a town and listen to the gossip.

"They think the Dark General is in hiding at the capital." "No way!" "Yes way. And they say the Dimes Ionian Lord is here as well."

I grinned wickedly as I said to William," Words travels fast around here."

"What are we gonna do now?" Mitch asked. "Look for the General," I said grimly.

Chapter XIV

We reached the capital city worn from traveling. We were brutally attacked and William was hurt by the oncoming brigade of droid warriors…

Preview

"How'd we fall into this friggin' trap?" William was bleeding. Badly. "We're gonna lose, you know that right?" Mitch asked with earnest. "Duh! Whadya think was gonna happen? The Three Musketeers would jump out, slaughter everyone, and then say," All for one and one for all!"?" I scowled sarcastically.

"E's lost too-die droid! - Much blood mate! William's gonna kick the bucket!" Jeremy said with a Scottish accent. "Now's not the time to become Macbeth!" I exclaimed. "Who's Macbeth?" he answered. "Not the time for history either!" Mitch said. I evaded a gun shot, and then smashed the opposing droid's head into the wall.

Retrieving its gun, I quickly went into action (shooting everything that moved). Metal body parts flew everywhere. In less than five minutes, the droid forces depleted to none.

"Nice shootin' Tex," Mitch commented. "Thanks," came my short reply," Now let's get outta here 'fore more droids come to welcome us. Jeremy and William, find a place to rest. Mitch and I will patrol the area." There was no question that I was the leader. But there were questions in jail.

**To be continued in The Dark General…**


End file.
